


【GGAD/格邓】(pwp一发完）Mid July

by yaoezi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: 年轻的情侣总是有力气没处使。Hot summer nights,mid July,when you and I are forever wild.





	【GGAD/格邓】(pwp一发完）Mid July

漫长的夏天像是永远挥霍不尽似的。对于过分年轻的情侣而言，巴希达太太的阁楼或是戈德里克山谷都是不错的去处。

他们从未想过自己有朝一日能遇到和自己如此契合的伴侣，就像两块拼图，截然不同却又完美圆融。

阿不思已经十八岁了，但看起来比十六岁的盖勒特还要年幼，圆润饱满的双颊和细软的棕红色卷发使他天真纯然，而眼神中又带着青年独有的忧虑和希冀，于是他身上就混合了孩童和男人的特质。这使盖勒特为他着迷，并在之后的近百年时间里对此念念不忘。

七月的温度已足够使阿不思脱下他的绛紫马甲，并敞开白亚麻衬衣的领口。他坐在一棵高大的山毛榉下，阅读着一本《中古魔法史》。

盖勒特枕着手臂在他身边躺下：“那本书你读了多少遍了？”

“不是每个巫师都和你一样聪明，盖尔。得多读书才能成为好巫师。”

“别装得像个老校长似的，阿尔。”他一骨碌爬起来，挂在阿不思背上。

玫瑰被夕阳烘焙出腻人的甜香，阿不思偏过头，给了盖勒特一个敷衍了事的吻，“乖一点儿。”

“不。”盖勒特扳过他的肩膀，阿不思嬉笑着想要拨开他的手，但显然没有效果。

好吧，他本来就没想有效果。阿不思把书放到相对远的地方，以免它遭受无妄之灾。

“你知道的，阿尔，有时候我连你的白衬衫都会嫉妒。”他撩起红发青年的衣服下摆，“因为我没办法时时刻刻亲吻你的胸口。”

“盖勒特，你是个恶棍，嗯……比较甜蜜的那种，”胸前的挑逗痒得他左躲右闪，却又被金发少年限制在怀里。他轻轻地笑起来：“把你的爪子放下……”

然而阿不思自己不受这条规则约束，他腾出一只手，灵巧地解开两人的裤扣：“你听说了吗？美国佬发明出了‘拉链’；要我说，那东西简直就是……”

“为了方便我们这样的野合而发明的。”盖勒特流畅地接道。他把手探进阿不思的衬裤。

“‘野合’！？注意你的措辞，盖勒特。”阿不思假装大惊小怪，“这是一次浪漫的林间约会，像是赫米娅和拉山德！”

“随你怎么说……”他把阿不思压在梧桐粗壮的树干上，啃上了他的锁骨。阿不思怕痒地缩起脖子，用肩膀顶撞他，却更像是一种调情式的拒绝。

两人把对方的唇舌含在口中吮吸着，好像那里有什么琼浆玉露似的，少年的唇纤薄滑腻，像某种软而凉的鱼肉，确实经得起反复品尝。

这个吻如此漫长以至于阿不思睁开了眼睛，毫不意外地看到盖勒特淡色的长长睫毛，宛如凤凰翎羽一样让人着迷。

“在用你那蓝眼睛诱惑我？真的，你的眼睛像大海，不对，这个比喻太俗气了，那就是……蓝松石？”盖勒特评论道。

“油腔滑调……”这时两人的衣服都已脱尽，阿不思光裸的脊背蹭在粗糙树皮上有些轻微疼痛，一只温柔的手摊到他背后，形成一道屏障。

少年情事无需过多撩拨就能烧得火热。两人隐秘又原始的欲望被渐趋幽暗的森林完全点燃，初次发情的小兽般极力索取着对方。

盖勒特的中指滑入了阿不思的身体，顺畅程度显然不是自然情况下能达到的。他总把无声咒用在这些令人脸红的小事上，但如果他说出来会更让人羞耻 。

娇红的软肉对这种侵犯已经很不陌生，带些讨好意味地缠上入侵者，盖勒特也毫不客气地直入主题，曲起指节剐蹭摸索。

阿不思的膝盖杂乱无章地碰着盖勒特的胫骨，对于他而言这是一段“难熬”的时间，他耳廓涨得通红，年轻的身体柔韧而易于打开。

盖勒特的技巧谈不上多么出色，毕竟阿不思是他的第一位情人，可能也是最后一位。但谁会在意技术呢。阿不思有些恍惚地盯着盖勒特的淡色睫毛，那真好看，像凤凰的翎羽。

盖勒特用眉眼就能让他神魂颠倒，更别提是做爱了。因此进入第二根手指毫不困难。

“你软的像蜂蜜”勒特从不吝惜下流的赞美，不过，确实如此。

阿不思甚至蜷起身子，在盖勒特的手指上小幅度地操着自己。

“瞧，你比我还要不耐心。”

“那当然。”阿不思不甘示弱，握住了对方的弱点，少年的性器已经趋于成熟，有着圆钝硕大的顶端和饱满的阴囊。他上下摩挲着比体温稍热的柱体，私处的皮肤薄而柔嫩，筋络分明，颜色是少经人事的浅淡。这让阿不思非常满足，他像是得了一件不合时宜的玩具，与其说是在帮盖勒特手淫，不如说是享受那份手感。

他凑在盖勒特耳边：“你的阴茎真好看。”

盖勒特有点羞赧了，他急于扳回一局，手上扩张的动作变为亵玩那处富有弹性的黏膜，内里渗出滑腻的汁液，顺着盖勒特的掌纹蜿蜒出几道细细水痕。管他呢，反正有“清理一新”。

“太湿了，”盖勒特将阴茎抵在翕合的穴口，那里像是随时要将他的龟头吸进去。

“可以吗？”盖勒特问了一个并非出于体贴而是出于坏心眼的问题。阿不思紧闭眼睛点头，鼻腔哼出的轻声应允猝不及防拔高变得尖锐，盖勒特很迅速。

漫长的前戏让两人都急不可耐，性爱是足以让人失去理智的甜美毒药，对于血气方刚的少年来说更是如此。

盖勒特节奏很快，而力道并不重，小心地拿捏着分寸，防止伤到阿不思。

阿不思感受到他的心意，咯咯笑着把双腿换在盖勒特腰间掺进，脚跟调皮地磕一下他的尾椎。

盖勒特喜欢他的胡闹，阿不思于是无法无天，变本加厉，握着自己的阴茎上下撸动，龟头随着盖勒特顶撞他的节奏磨着盖勒特腹肌的沟壑。他从不羞于自己寻找快感。

“快一点儿。”

这样的淘气就有点儿过分了，再这样下去盖勒特会像个毛头小子一样很快射精（事实上他就是个毛头小子。）他把手指放进阿不思口中搅动以制止他胡乱发言。一个控制狂已经初见端倪了。

阿不思喜欢甜食，爱人的手指无疑是他最喜欢的甜食之一。盖勒特的手上沾了一点青草香气，关节比阿不思印象中的明显些，指甲平而整齐。阿不思白蝶贝样的牙齿轻轻啮咬着，似乎他的手指是昂贵的太妃曲奇什么的。

戏耍一样的抽插在积累足够之后也是能让人发疯的，阿不思的喘息转成了低声哼叫，软舌被盖勒特两指夹住并玩弄，无法吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流到颌角。

盖勒特挺动得更深，他需要更强的刺激；阴茎根部被穴口紧箍着。这对于阿不思来说也是强刺激，盖勒特粗硬的耻毛给股缝乃至穴口的嫩肉带来难以躲闪的麻痒甚至刺痛。

“你想要多久？”当盖勒特这样问的时候，阿不思知道他快要到了。

“嗯......重点儿”阿不思勾下盖勒特的上身，将鼻尖埋进盖勒特的颈窝，另一只手抚慰自己的阴茎。

盖勒特明白他的意思，大力冲撞间阿不思的闷哼骤然变得支离破碎，没几下就泄在了自己手里。

高潮后敏感异常的身体经不起盖勒特的暴虐，阿不思的高潮被肠道内仍不断作乱的阴茎延长并放大，事实上这正是阿不思想要的。

“盖尔......”阿不思挂在盖勒特肩头的手指在上面留下了淡红的挠痕，佯装是宣泄某种不满 。

“得了吧阿尔，我知道你喜欢这个。”在他高潮之后继续操他，让他爽得哭出来。盖勒特按住他挣动的胯骨。

“不......别射在里面！”阿不思红着眼圈哀求道。

为时已晚。盖勒特压着他的膝盖掰成他双腿大开的样子，在最后几下抽插时用精液填满了阿不思的肠道深处。

盖勒特没有立刻退出来，他享受了一会儿内壁痉挛似的包裹和吸吮，将自己的身体整个儿压在阿不思身上。

“起来，压死我了。”阿不思懒得睁眼，抱怨道。

他觉得事情完全失控了，从他遇见盖勒特的那一刻起，无可救药地爱上他，疯疯癫癫地说些疯话，没什么节制地做爱，接吻，或是其他什么的。事实上他喜欢失控，在遇到盖勒特之前，他企图让一切都好好地在轨道上运行，但是命运已经给了他不少的差错，也许盖勒特也是诸多差错中的一个（无疑是最好的那个）。他厌倦了“好好地运行”（例如当上级长或男生学生会主席），想要来点不一样的。

是的。他爱死失控了。

两人休息了一会儿，交换了几个懒洋洋的吻；只是单纯地把嘴唇贴在一起，小口小口地抿，偶尔碰一碰舌尖。太阳开始下沉了，不过盖勒特不急着回去，于是本该回去的阿不思也不急了。

“再来一次？”盖勒特有意无意地抚摸着阿不思的小腹。

阿不思没有明确回答，只是微笑着摊平了自己，算是默许。

盖勒特胡乱地抚摸几下阿不思的身体，态度极为散漫。他比盖勒特瘦削些，但终归都是在好招摇的年纪，谁也不甘心在吸引力上示弱。阿不思拉起对方的手按在自己胸前，蓄意地大口喘息。勾引他不算是个太难的任务。

“换个姿势？”盖勒特已经开始致力于把阿不思翻过来。

阿不思从紧闭的唇缝间腻出一个粘软的应承，懒散得近乎笨拙，用手肘支起上半身，肩颈连接的线条拗成锐角，蝴蝶骨翩然欲飞，又被盖勒特按下。

盖勒特像一块熨贴的毯子盖在他身上。

“嗯......”阿不思皱眉，想推开压在身上的情人“走开！热死了！”奈何没有成功。

他吮吻阿不思的耳垂，啮咬耳骨的凸起，带来微弱的酥麻感，丝丝缕缕地向脑壳里渗。渐渐黯淡的光线斜向扫出恋人光裸背部的美态，阿不思并没有外界传得玄乎其玄的腰窝，只是流动的线条，背阔肌静伏在脊椎两侧，形成可爱的凹陷；盖勒特屈膝坐起，在那凹陷处虚舔一下，舌尖离开的片刻又反悔，不甘心地留下一个暗红的吻痕。

阿不思几乎以为他要舔到那处了，紧张得弓起脊背，但他没有再向下，阿不思泄气地沉下来，惊觉自己的轻松中竟夹着一点点失落。正当羞耻时他被突然侵入，侵入他的正是他刚才肖想的物事。

盖勒特恶作剧成功得很，阿不思没有挣扎，快感让他昏了头，扭着腰把自己往上送，手中植物的茎叶被他攥成一把青绿汁液。盖勒特灵活的舌尖在穴口处快速弹动，让他软倒在地上，不知羞地大声浪叫。反正也没有人知道，管他呢，他自暴自弃地想。

盖勒特想起了他刚才忘记做的事情——他还没摸阿尔的屁股呢。那是阿不思难得有肉的的一处。他咬了一口，又软又甜，“阿尔，你吃下的那些甜食是不是都长在这儿了？”他嘲笑道。

“闭嘴，格林德沃。”是时候给阿不思一点教训了，他竟敢称他的姓！盖勒特用整个舌面舔舐股缝，像是在防止冰激凌融化后流下来那样，阿不思说不出这种感觉是痒还是不满足，只想让情人再深入些。他把这个要求小声嘤咛出来，以为盖勒特不会听到。

但他听到了，不知道这是一种幸运还是不幸。他把阿不思捞起来，让他扶住树干，自己跪坐到他身后，分开阿不思的双腿。  
这个姿势让阿不思感到了一丝危险，他不安地回头看向情人。

“放松，这不是你想要的吗？更深入。”盖勒特刻意加重了最后一个单词的读音。阴茎在臀缝间滑动出水声，一个情色的序曲。他扶着自己的阴茎顶进去，从进入的角度来讲这就很危险。

“你自己来掌握，先慢一点。”他不想让阿不思勉强以至于受伤。阿不思对这份“体贴”感到羞耻又甜蜜，咬着唇缓慢地向下坐，却在盖勒特的龟头滑过某一点时骤然失去对身体的控制跌坐在盖勒特胯骨上。尖锐的快感和仿佛要被凿穿的钝痛使他产生了短暂的失神。他闭着眼，睫毛剧烈颤动着，像是眨一下就要滴下泪珠。

“真让我惊喜。”盖勒特的声音让他回神，难堪地发现就靠刚才进入的那一下他竟然达到了高潮，浊液喷溅在了小腹和胸口，他手忙脚乱地想要解释，然而这具淫荡的身体确是属于他的，他无从辩驳。盖勒特沾了一点，在乳晕上打着圈，不时捏一下敏感的乳粒。

阿不思软倒在他怀里，被锁在恋人和树之间动弹不得。他不知道盖勒特从哪里学来的这些东西，明明他比自己还小些，从魔法界的惯例来讲，他甚至还没成年，阿不思产生了一丝罪恶感。

“有那么舒服吗？”盖勒特握着他的膝盖，将他的双腿张大到极限，阿不思几乎无法自己支撑住身体。他的大部分重量都压在两人连接处。盖勒特没有动，两个人都急促地喘息着，像是大战开始前般一触即发。

阿不思几乎不可见地点点头，似乎是在回答上一个问题，又像是在索求新的满足。这已经是他能做到的极限了，自从和盖勒特搞在一起他就在逐步丧失自己的羞耻心。

盖勒特握住他只裹了一层薄薄皮肤的细瘦脚踝，生出一种将它们折断的冲动。他略微退出阿不思的身体，双手从小腿一路向上，摸到腰部时猛地发力把阿不思钉在了自己的阴茎上。体内瞬间爆炸的快感让阿不思尖叫出声，他难以相信这种声音是自己发出的。

“你叫得真好听，学长。”盖勒特最明白如何让阿不思难以承受，特殊的称呼是绝妙利剑。阿不思抬手去捂盖勒特胡言乱语的嘴，但被他捉住双腕，用一只手固定在树上。盖勒特腾出另一只手操纵恋人的动作，揽住他的细腰向自己身上撞。

阿不思的股缝湿透了，每一次拍打都溅出色情的水声，不停地敲击两人的耳膜。他完全被盖勒特控制着，从身体到心理都在迎合他的操干，他陷入了一潭温热的泉水，爱欲正在逐步溶化他的皮肉与骨骼。

“不......太多了......”他本能地摇着头,抗拒盖勒特逐渐变得粗暴的动作，他无法逃离，自己确实以为遭受这样的对待变得更为敏感和兴奋。

“不，刚刚好。”刚好能露出让盖勒特神魂颠倒的媚态。阿不思漂亮的蓝眼睛失去了清明的神采，笼着一层诱人的惊慌与不确定性，欢愉的泪水顺着他脸颊滑进嘴角。他微皱着眉，身体颤抖着，仰头吐出一些让自己也困惑的音；他哭求着盖勒特放过他，但快乐得很。

冷色的光只能隐隐映出两人交合处的轮廓，于是其他的感官就变得格外重要。盖勒特能嗅到爱人身上甜美的气息，像熟透的汁水四溢的草莓。哦，该死的汁水四溢。

盖勒特捏着阿不思的下颌，圆润的双颊被钳制到变形，他们都渴望一个不那么纯情的吻。盖勒特的舌头拂过他齿列，极具侵略性地进入他的口腔，两人的唇舌你来我往，都不甘示弱。

这时候似乎需要一个表白或是承诺。阿不思反手艰难地勾着他的脖颈;“我....我爱你，盖尔。”他混乱的吐息虽随着上下颠动而忽远忽近，还未得到一个回复，他迎来了今晚的第三次高潮。

他失神地承受来自情人的一切，盖勒特在他放松警惕时轻易地进到他最深处，他方寸大失地又哭又叫：“不，不行了......我做不到......”太多了，真的太多了。盖勒特的阴茎仿佛要在他的深处烙下形状，敏感点麻木到近乎刺痛，除了浪叫没有别的选择。

他迷恋自己被完全抽离的感觉，他渴望濒死，他的情人便让他如愿,捂着他的嘴猛干，他只能发出绝望的呜咽。

“你将永远属于我。”格林德沃连表白都不同寻常，阿不思迷蒙着眼看到他眼中危险的闪光；于是更加满足。“来吧盖尔，随便你射在哪里都行......”

盖勒特无暇再说下流话，他在他脖颈与脊椎的连接处刻下咬痕。阴茎浅而快地抽动几下，从他的身体里抽离，他把他按倒在地，精液喷洒在他腰间，顺着脊柱处小小的凹陷流到肩胛间。

盖勒特没有立刻使用“清洁一新”。

阿不思感觉自己像个被使用坏了的容器，双腿无力，身上沾满了两人的爱液，且体内还在流出。见了鬼的，他很享受。在理智回来后他及时感到了羞耻。

盖勒特很明白这时候该使用什么配方，无杖魔法加上情话。两人腻在一起，都没有了再来一次的力气。

盖勒特先站起来，脖颈上还残存着细密的汗珠，月光给这些液体镀上独角兽血的光泽，于是盖勒特就成了暗夜精灵。

阿不思拾起丢在远处的衣物，扬手扔给盖勒特，“快把衣服穿上！”

“只怕你还没看够！”盖勒特挑眉。

先前弄在衬裤上的一点点前液已经干透，两人的衣服都沾上了少许青草香气。

收拾整齐的两人躺在草坪上恢复体力，树林中传来蝉的叫声，阿不思发觉自己手背上被蚊子叮了一个包，盖勒特抓过他的手，在红肿处舔了一下，唾液能稍微缓解红肿和痒。

“刚才有一句话你说得不对，阿尔。”盖勒特神采奕奕，“我们不是要成为好巫师。”

“那你要成为大魔王吗？盖尔？”阿不思笑道。

“不，我们要成为超凡卓越的巫师！”盖勒特加重了语气，“我，和你。”

阿不思又一次涨红了脸，但这次不是因为爱情：“我该回家了，要给安娜读些书，我还想让她好转之后去霍格沃茨上学呢。”

“You have to make a promise!”盖勒特对着落荒而逃的阿不思喊。

“For what?”

“For the greater good.” 


End file.
